


Bakura's adventures in modern world

by Niko (vampireniko)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireniko/pseuds/Niko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short stories about life of a certain spirit and his host in modern world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakura's adventures in modern world

When Thief's consciousness decided to take a peek on what kid was doing right now, he came face to face with shelves full of something similar to his Landlord's textbooks, but in so much more variety of sizes and shapes. Kid explained him what books were, but he never expected to see so many of them in one place. Even taking to the account that Ryou was huge bookworm, they never had so many books in their apartment.

\- Landlord - Spirit's voice came through their shared mind - where are we?

\- In the library. I have history project to write, remember? - Ryou's voice indicated exhaustion and boredom.

\- And pray tell, what does that library do?

\- It keeps books for people to borrow or read here. I told you about it - boy sighed.

\- So... In your times pretty much anybody can learn to read and write, books don't cost fortune and you don't even have to buy one to read it? How much this library charges for its services?

\- It's a public library, so it's funded by local government and don't charge any money, unless you damage or lose their book - Ryou said, still focused on his project.

\- Well, aren't you lucky little kid? - Thief smirked.

\- Yeah... Look around if you want, but don't cause any trouble.

\- Did I ever cause you any trouble, my dear Landlord? - Bakura's smile was way too innocent to be genuine - Anyway, you are forgetting that unless I decide to posses your body, I can't interact with anything other than you and the Ring - Spirit said, leaving boy to his work.

Ryou was more than halfway through draft of his project, when Thief tapped his arm.

\- Landlord, get me that book. Now. - Bakura ordered, directing Ryou to thick book about Ancient Egyptian myths and beliefs, and soon boy was forced to turning the pages for the Spirit an listen his comments on how inaccurate descriptions were. - Well, aren't these people fools? - Bakura smirked. - When we're home, you'll read me something much more interesting, like a book about thieves, murderers and demons. And no, you don't have any choice in this matter.

Ryou sighed. That certainly would be long and tiring evening.


End file.
